And I don't care how high you are
by Wendyza
Summary: Deux mains qui l'attrapent par surprise. Et un peu de whisky pur feu.


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK « the Queen » Rowling. Le titre de la fic et les paroles en italique sont tirés de la chanson High you are de What So Not.

NdA : Cet OS est un UA écrit dans le cadre d'un défi FB sur le groupe IACB. Soyez indulgents, je débute :P

Hermione reprit une gorgée de son whisky coca pour se donner une contenance. Elle adorait Pansy mais jusqu'à présent la soirée d'anniversaire de son amie s'avérait être un pur supplice. Pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné ses anciennes habitudes d'intello coincée et impopulaire qui passait ses samedis soirs enfermée chez elle en compagnie d'une dissertation.

A vrai dire tout avait changé lorsqu'elle avait enfin quitté son détesté lycée et sa minuscule ville natale du nord de l'Angleterre pour rejoindre l'école de ses rêves, le Hogwarts Art Institute, dans la métropole de ses rêves, New York. Cette école, en plus de l'abreuver quotidiennement de nouvelles connaissances sur des sujets qui la passionnaient, lui avait permis de rencontrer enfin des personnes qui partageaient ses centres d'intérêts. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de ne plus être cataloguée comme le rat de bibliothèque à qui il ne fallait surtout pas adresser la parole de peur de mourir d'ennui. Au contact de personnes qui l'écoutaient véritablement et qui s'enflammaient autant qu'elle lorsqu'elle discutait d'Histoire de l'Art ou de littérature, elle s'était enfin sentie à sa place. Elle s'était ouverte peu à peu. Pour la première fois, elle avait des amis.

Harry, le passionné de jeux vidéo et d'art graphique. Ron, le beatmaker de génie qui voulait maîtriser l'histoire musicale d dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour produire un chef d'oeuvre. Luna la peintre acharnée. Et enfin Blaise et Pansy, les enfants terribles inséparables de l'aristocratie New-Yorkaise, qui avaient tous deux fait enrager leur famille respective et risqué de se faire déshériter en refusant d'aller à Harvard, préférant étudier le cinéma pour l'un, le stylisme pour l'autre. Ce joyeux groupe savait clairement faire la fête, Hermione y compris.

Mais ce soir, elle se sentait réellement hors de sa zone de confort. Harry avait attrapé la grippe et avait réussi à la refiler à Ron et Luna. Tous les trois devaient être affalés sur l'immense sofa de leur loft, en train de se faire un marathon de films avec des tasses de thé en ce moment. Hermione les enviait presque. Blaise quant à lui avait réussi à dénicher un stage sur le tournage de Sandman et était parti à Hollywood pour un mois.

Et pendant ce temps elle était là, ne se retenant de partir que par affection pour Pansy. Le problème était que Pansy avait vu les choses en grand. Ses parents, qui finalement ne l'avaient pas déshéritée, avaient privatisé le Slytherin, la « place to be » du moment. Pansy avait convié pas moins de 200 personnes à sa « petite sauterie ». 200 personnes parmi lesquelles Hermione n'en connaissait aucune. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait déplacée. Pansy, en incorrigible princesse de l'Upper East Side papillonnait dans la foule de ses invités depuis le début de la soirée. Et Hermione, livrée à elle même, n'osait pas tenter de s'intégrer dans cette jeunesse dorée où tout le monde était beau, riche, parfait et se donnait l'air inaccessible.

Lassée de jouer les piliers de bar, Hermione ressentit le besoin urgent de se dégourdir les jambes et de fumer une cigarette. Elle attrapa son whisky coca et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse panoramique de la boîte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se fit bousculer par une blonde qui semblait en état d'ébriété déjà bien avancée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et songea une fraction de seconde avec horreur qu'elle allait se ridiculiser en s'étalant au sol devant toute la progéniture du gratin New Yorkais, mais le sol ne vint jamais.

Two hands they take me by surprise

Au lieu de ça, un bras solide la rattrapa in extremis par la taille et une main aux réflexes impressionnants sauva son verre de la chute également, sans qu'une goutte ne s'en échappe. Les joues roses, Hermione rajusta sa robe et se tourna vers son sauveur pour le remercier. Celui-ci était en train de renifler son verre de whisky coca, qu'il but ensuite cul sec sans vergogne. Eberluée, Hermione resta muette, sa bouche formant un O parfait.

Quand il eut terminé le jeune homme, avec un sourire en coin, asséna :

-Outrageusement dégueu. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser continuer à boire un si bon whisky avec du coca. C'est un sacrilège.

Interloquée, Hermione ne trouva toujours rien à répondre.

-Allez, au bar immédiatement.

I'm gripping onto where I think I should arise

Hermione était de retour sur son tabouret de bar, et détaillait le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pendant que celui-ci était occupé à essayer de se faire remarquer du barman. Le constat était sans appel : il était remarquablement beau. Les cheveux blond clair savamment décoiffés, les yeux gris limpides, un sourire en coin perpétuel et l'arrogance mal déguisée en désinvolture de celui à qui rien ne résiste, il était l'archétype de l'héritier insupportable.

Sa voix grave aux inflexions légèrement moqueuses interrompit la contemplation d'Hermione.

-La vue te plaît ?

Hermione se contenta de rougir, songeant que si elle ne retrouvait pas vite sa faculté à parler, la situation deviendrait embarrassante.

-Drago Malefoy, au fait, se présenta-t-il.

-Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione, soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir de son mutisme sans risquer de dire quelque chose de stupide.

Le sourire narquois de Drago réapparut :

-Je vois que mes parents ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir prétendre à la palme du choix de prénom à coucher dehors.

Une fois de plus, la répartie d'Hermione était aux abonnés absents. Elle se maudit de se laisser déstabiliser ainsi. Heureusement le barman fit diversion en posant deux verres contenant un liquide ambré devant Drago. Il lui en tendit un :

-Voilà, ça c'est un whisky respecté et respectable. Recette spéciale du Slytherin. Ils l'appellent le « Pur Feu ». À la tienne Granger.

We lie so vacant in the dark.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait retrouvé la parole mais perdu le compte des « Pur Feu » ingurgités. Elle était consciente de babiller des histoires sans queue ni tête mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Heureusement, l'état de Drago n'était pas beaucoup plus brillant. Autour d'eux la fête battait son plein mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle et se sentait enfin détendue.

Take me now so I can wake up and drift away

-Tes yeux ont la couleur de whisky Pur Feu.

\- ...

-J'aime le whisky Pur Feu.

\- ...

-Et j'aime tes yeux aussi.

\- ...

-Viens danser Granger.

And I don't care how high you are

Hermione avait l'impression de flotter. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ses jambes qui se mouvaient naturellement au rythme des pas que lui indiquait Drago, plus conscience de son corps. Autour d'elle il n'avait plus que la chaleur des bras de son partenaire, des rayons de lumière colorés, le rythme lancinant de la musique.

Open your mind, inhale the dark

Elle était presque intoxiquée par son parfum entêtant. C'était encore plus étourdissant que le whisky.

And I don't care how high you are

Quand Drago l'embrassa, la conscience de son corps lui revint subitement, plus exacerbée que jamais.

Don't wake me up till we arrive

Finalement elle avait bien fait de venir.


End file.
